Lillies
by Saki0112
Summary: Takes place four years or so after the 4th shinobi war where Sasuke went back to the village. Yuri Tamachi and Sasuke Uchiha know their own feelings for the other but don't know that they both feel the same. Light fluff, swearing, and...breaking down the fourth wall Request for Sasuke's Girl-Uchiha Yuri with her OC: Yuri Tamachi


"Is that a rat on your head?" the Brunette called from the tree branch as she taunted her enemy. Despite being a Medical nin, Yuri Tamachi was a competent Fighter, she _was _trained my Tsunade after all.

"Oops, sorry, that was your hair, it just looks so much like Road kill" again Yuri called down to her annoyed opponent. Angered by the constant taunting, the Rock-nin jumped up with a kunai in hand. Yuri smirked. _Short-range, two can play at that game_, she thought as she also equipped herself with a kunai.

"Yuri! Jump!" the same annoying voice that ruined her morning called from behind her. She knew if she ignored the blond ninja's words she would be hit by something huge. Yes, the ninja's huge mass of stupidity. Yuri still jumped up grabbing a branch above her with her free hand and noticed a log flying past the place she was standing a second ago and hitting the Rock-nin straight in the face.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Yuri asked taking the blond nin's collar in her hand and bringing him close once they were back on the ground.

"I warned you" he chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"That's it!" Yuri growled but was stopped my Sakura Haruno, her Kohei. "Let me go, you can punch him, why can't I?"

"cause if you did, you'd blast his head off" Sasuke said appearing from behind the trees.

"o-oh Shut it" Yuri pouted though stopped fighting against Sakura's grip.

"Looks like you four finally finished the job" Kakashi nodded as he came along the path, towards the four Jounins.

"And where were you?" Sasuke asked his ex-sensei.

"Reading, over there" the silver haired ninja pointed down the road. "a middle aged man like me shouldn't get in the way of youngsters like you" he laughed though the other four Jounins were all thinking the same thing. _Lazy Bastard_.

"who wants Ramen for dinner?" asked Kakashi.

"ME!" Naruto yelled raising his hand excitedly.

"I'll pass" Sasuke and Yuri said together.

"Good, cause I'm not paying" Kakashi smiled before leaving.

"Then what was the point in asking?" Naruto yelled.

"So I know where to find you if I need something" Kakashi waved his hand and teleported away.

"where are you all going?" Naruto asked the group once Kakashi had left.

"To the library" Sakura answered "I need to work on studying more about medical ninjutsu."

"somewhere you aren't" Yuri sighed.

"Home" Sasuke growled. He didn't get to do anything this time around, Naruto took out all the fun when he was rampaging with that log. Still a smirk formed on his face, Naruto was Naruto, his friend, no matter how annoying.

"what are you smiling about?" suddenly Naruto asked closing up on his face.

"Get away from me loser" pushing Naruto away he growled.

"were you thinking about a girl?" asked Naruto moving his brows up and down as his lips curled up into a sly smile.

"what?" Sasuke growled when his eyes moved to Sakura's hopeful yet sad face to Yuri's raised brow. "No"

"Liar" Naruto chuckled like a child. Slowly getting annoyed Sasuke hit Naruto over the head.

"When have I lied to you about anything?" he asked. "I said I'd destroy the village, and I did a couple years back."

"I'm more surprised that Tsunade-baasan actually let you live and come back to Konoha" Naruto voiced his thoughts though Yuri knew exactly why Sasuke was aloud to stay alive and in the village. She had begged her sensei and mother figure to spare Sasuke.

"You know, even I've wondered that" Sakura nodded rubbing her chin in thought.

"Who cares, what's done is done...right?" Yuri waved her hand trying to get off the topic.

"I guess she's right" Sakura sighed before walking off, Naruto at her heels trying to convince her to join him for dinner leaving the Tamachi and Uchiha alone.

"Thanks" Sasuke suddenly said.

"What for?" Yuri asked.

"For giving me a second chance, at home, in Konoha. I think I can understand why my brother did what he did." Sasuke smirked as he glanced towards Yuri.

"You've got the wrong person, thank Tsunade-shishou if you want to thank anyone" Yuri looked away before walking off.

"H-Hey!" Sasuke growled as he was not used to being brushed off. He grabbed Yuri's shoulder when he noticed that the girl's face was a shade of dark pink. "are you-"

"Get off me" Yuri shook away his hand and started again down to Konoha when Sasuke ran in front of her and grabbed her face with both hands. He saw Yuri's brown eyes slowly looked away from him. At this he smirked. Surely Yuri was the only one who actually made him feel this happy.

"I'll cook" Sasuke smiled for the first time in a while and dragged Yuri down the path.

"S-Sasuke!" Yuri pouted as she tried not to trip.

"you're too slow" Sasuke sighed and picked the Tamachi up despite her complaining.

"Sasuke!" Yuri tried again and gave up, she knew that Sasuke was stronger than her so settled down for the ride. It wasn't long before the two got to Sasuke's apartment. Meaning, the room next to Yuri's.

"Thanks" Yuri pushed herself off Sasuke falling to the floor ungracefully.

"you ok?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"yes" Yuri stood up and dusted herself off. "See you tomorrow Sasuke" Yuri waved when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"I was serious, I'll cook." Sasuke looked dead serious that Yuri couldn't say no. Well that and the fact that just being near the handsome Uchiha made Yuri feel like walking on clouds.

"What can you cook?" Yuri asked as she slipped off her ninja sandals at the door.

"anything, unlike Naruto I can't live on a diet of just Ramen. I need real food before I get a heart-attack" Sasuke explained as he seated Yuri at the small circular dining table in the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Yuri asked watching as Sasuke took out various cooking utensils and items.

"Western or Japanese dinner?" he asked.

"Which ever one you want" although Yuri did her best to sound normal Sasuke could hear the slight waver of nervousness in her voice. The thought of Yuri feeling the same way as he did made him smile once again.

"W-why are you smiling like that?" Yuri asked the Uchiha when she saw the smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke looking over his shoulder with the same stoic face he wore a couple seconds ago.

"Never mind" Yuri looked away as she murmured quietly to herself. "Calm down Tamachi, you're all grown up to act like a twelve year old visiting her crush". Unknowingly to Yuri, Sasuke was thinking close to the same thing.

"Sasuke/Yuri" they said at the same time.

"you go" Sasuke shook his head.

"No you go" Yuri blushed. Sasuke saw the color of her face sighed. It was now or never.

"Live with me" Sasuke blurted and suddenly blushed, bunching up his shoulders he quickly started chopping up vegetables.

"...Excuse me?" Yuri asked, her eyes were wide as her brain tried to register what Sasuke had just finished saying.

"You heard me" Sasuke growled with embarrassment but still repeated what he said, "Live with me, I'll cook if you want and..." he started to trail off.

"ok" Yuri nodded as she answered.

"...I'll clean..." Sasuke stopped for a second and turned around. "What?"

"I said ok" Yuri nodded not looking at Sasuke but rather towards the glass sliding doors that led to the balcony. Inside Yuri was flustered mentally kicking herself for instinctively saying "ok" to what Sasuke said.

"oh" Sasuke turned around and wiped his hands on a dish cloth. "This is awkward. I thought you would say no..." Yuri looked back with a frown.

"so you were just joking?" she asked feeling slightly stupid for feeling so flustered.

"No, I was serious, it's just that...I was...er, going to tell you that..." Sasuke trailed off. "I thought you would say no, then my plan was to tell you that I was serious and that I love you, and then I guessed that you would then say ok...but it just might work the opposite way this time"

"um Sasuke?" Yuri asked.

"Hm?" he replied with the signature Uchiha grunt.

"You love me?" asked Yuri cocking her head to the side.

Sasuke stood silently staring at the young Tamachi before quickly turning around and covering his mouth with his hand. He could feel the heat rising up to his face, giving him a fever. _What the hell did I do?_ He thought.

"I'll clean, but you're cooking on weekends" Yuri suddenly spoke up startling the usually calm Uchiha.

"Yuri" Sasuke started.

"were you serious? Answer me Sasuke" Yuri clenched her fist at her chest, the butterflies wouldn't leave her stomach as she waited in anticipation for the answer.

"Grow my clan with me?!" Sasuke suddenly turned around and asked, his face still red.

"huh?" confused as she was with Sasuke's strange behaviour, Yuri felt her cheeks warm up.

"Wait, not what I mean, I erm," Sasuke then murmured to himself "progressing too fast" before looking back up at Yuri.

"I mean, I can't act normally when you're with me. I feel as dumb as Naruto" Sasuke slumped down to the ground as he scratched his head in frustration.

"it's ok Sasuke, surprisingly Naruto's not too stupid" kneeling Yuri reached out to pat Sasuke's head of dark blue hair when he grabbed the back of her head with only the speed of a trained ninja and brought his lips over hers in a flash. Although startled Yuri quietly calmed down and relaxed into the kiss, lightly pushing back until Sasuke was up against the counter cupboards. It wasn't the first time that they had kissed, in fact it was the third but it was the only one that counted.

Once they broke apart for the need of air in to their systems Sasuke started. "I don't want you to say his name"

"Who? Naruto?" Yuri asked as Sasuke pouted at the mention of the blond ninja.

"Yes the blond, Hokage dreaming, ramen eating, Dattebayo saying, Sakura liking idiot" Sasuke growled.

"Then don't you say her name." Yuri pouted.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Don't worry, you're the only one for me...actually you're the only one I actually see as a woman so, don't worry about that" Sasuke confessed. "What about you?"

"can you ever see me liking the one I've practically hated for the past ten years?" Yuri asked raising a brow.

"Touché" Sasuke smirked.

"it's great that you two love birds finally confessed to each other – after eight or nine years – but we have a new mission" Kakashi's voice sounded from the kitchen entrance.

"You've hated me for the past ten years? How? I'm not only the title character but I'm also the main character in this entire series." Naruto cried as he ground his teeth on a kerchief.

"I knew it!" Sakura yelled pointing.

"it's rude to point Sakura-chan" Ren chuckled as she watched her student's face turn red.

"Get out of our house" Sasuke growled menacingly.

"We'll meet at the gate in half an hour" Kakashi explained in a sing song voice.

"you said our house" Yuri stared at Sasuke once the team-mates had left.

"you said that you would live with me" Sasuke blushed. "So why not call it our house?"

"Sasuke!" Yuri exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Half an hour" a voice slithered through the door.

"we're coming!" Sasuke growled as he stood up with Yuri.

"I-love-you-Sasuke" Yuri whispered in the Uchiha's ear before running out of the apartment.

"un" Sasuke nodded still standing where he was.

A/N: Yes, Naruto broke down the forth wall...lol


End file.
